Life
by Jet-kun
Summary: (Songfic) Roy has never protected anyone before... this first experience comes uneasy for him... but maybe... (Slight Roy/Zelda, but few hints.)


Life   
By J.B.

  


Yay, another one of my very rare fics and another rarer songfic. This one's of Life by Our Lady Peace. It's not meant to be too angsty, and it has just a little bit of romanticism...If you don't like Roy+Zelda-ism, get the hell out of here then! 

Yes, I've written this in less than two hours, so this's pretty much a one-shot fic. I never was dedicated to multi-chaptered ficcies.... -.- But anyways. ^.^ These are only HINTS, y'know. Hints! But pretty good hints.. 

*cough* Right.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_How many times have you been pushed around?_   
_Was anybody there?_   
_Does anybody care?_   
_How many time have your friends let you down?_   
_Was anybody there?_   
_Did anybody stare?_ __

"Damnit man, she's mine, now lay off!" 

"Whoever said she wanted to be with you in the first place?" 

'_Not this again._' Roy muttered, shaking his head in disappointment. His best friend Marth was fighting with Link over the 'courtship' of Zelda...again. Time again, she would pull out a bottle of asprin, having already tried to quell the constant arguments between the two young warriors. Sure, she thought they were hot...ok, probably that was a bad choice of words, they were....well, they were something. '_Just not what I'm looking for,_' the blonde Hyrulian thought idly. 

Today's fight was in the cafeteria, where Link and Zelda were just sharing a meal together... then, the two notice a certain teal-haired knight walking up to them, bowing toward the princess and totally ignoring the wielder of the Master Sword. This led to that and... well, you know how fights like this get started. 

And you'd probably know of who always had to end them.   
  
  


_How many time have your friends let you down?_   
_Just open up your heart_   
_Just open up your mind_   
_How many times has your faith slipped away?_   
_Well, is anybody safe?_   
_Does anybody pray?_   
__

  
  


Before the two warring swordsmen could draw their weapons, the flames of a certain sword cut through the space between them, causing them to look in surprise. 

"That's ENOUGH out of you two." Roy kept his blade between his best friend and the Hyrulian, not trusting either of them to back down. 

"Roy, what are you doing?" Marth questioned. "Don't tell me you want her too--" The Sword of Seals now drifted towards the prince's throat. 

"You shut up and listen," the redhead replied, in a much colder tone than he normally would speak in. By then, most of everyone else had looked up from their lunches, interested on this mere feat that one would mistake as a live soap opera. Roy glared around quietly, taking half-second glances to his weapon, as if to suggest something to the bystanders. They understood with great speed, and reluctantly exited the room... save for the knights and princess in question. 

He moved his sword closer to Link now, cold ruby eyes demanding the Hyrulian Knight's full attention. "You, don't say anything either." 

As for Zelda, she was thinking of whether Roy had gone insane or was really trying to protect her... but it couldn't have been the latter....right?   


  
__   
__

_Oh, Life is waiting for you_   
_So messed up, but we're alive_   
_Oh, Life is waiting for you_   
_So messed up, but we'll survive_   
__   
__   
__

"I'm getting sick and tired of you two treating Zelda like she was some..." 

He silently muttered, holding back a curse, 

"trophy to win." 

The flaring blade of the Sword of Seals moved toward Marth's direction. "Just because you're a freaking prince," then the sword drifted toward Link, "and just because you were her damn rescuer for a few times..." Roy created a near half-circle cutting motion, inches away from striking either warrior's necks, "does NOT give you to the right to claim who she has feelings for, no matter what god-damned reason you bastards had." 

'_Wait one second..._'   
  
  
__

_How many days have you just slept away?_   
_Is everybody high?_   
_Is everyone afraid?_   
_How many times have you wished you were strong?_   
_Have they ever seen your heart?_   
_Have they ever seen your pain?_   
__   
__   
__

Neither Marth nor Link dared speak nor even attempt to reach for their weapons. They were more shocked than angered at the flame-haired youth's actions; how would someone like Roy ever understand of what they were feeling toward their 'princess'? The two decided not to try their luck any way, for both knew her quick Roy was to anger. 

But what they did know was that it wasn't just the anger talking. 

"Now, you two still may think I'm just some hot-tempered ex-thief who just like being pissed off, but I'm not speaking up for me." From the corner of his eye, Roy glanced toward Zelda; there was a questioning look on her expression. 

'_Had he been watching me too?_' She was about to second guess that thought, if only the princess hadn't heard his next words. 

"I'm speaking up because you're scaring this poor girl half to **death**, for god sakes! What the hell's the matter with you two, trying to 'prove' yourselves worthy for her hand? Seems like you don't really care for her feelings, if that's all you two think about doing all day." 

"And you're saying that you're the one that really cares about her?" 

_'Damnit._'   
  
  


_Oh, Life is waiting for you_   
_So messed up, but we're alive_   
_Oh, Life is waiting for you_   
_So messed up, but we'll survive_

  
  


Marth didn't mean to blurt that out, but the Flare Blade dangerously approached his temples just the same. From his viewpoint toward his best friend, there was something in Roy's eyes that he didn't quite spot normally... a sense of empathy? There was something going on Roy's mind, and however hard he tried to deny it, thoughts all concerned Princess Zelda. He would ask about that later...if there was a later. 

"Yes, I do." 

Wait, did he mean that? It's true that the fiery-haired swordsman had been watching Zelda from time to time... but what was it out of? Sympathy because she was held 'captive'? Or was it some resentment because she couldn't stand up for herself towards the two? But it was something...he didn't quite know what was the something, but it **had** to be different from what Marth and Link were thinking. It just had to. 

His sword left the area around Marth's forehead, reluctantly sheathing. Too many thoughts were running around the youth's head. 'What the hell did I just do?! Did I just admitted my true feelings to her?! No, that couldn't have been it... but...' Roy pushed past the two, growling, just wanting to separate his own thoughts from himself now... 

All the while, she had to make a decision.__

  
__   
__

_She gets high_   
_She gets lost_   
_She gets drowned by the cost_   
_Twice a day, every week, not a lie_   
__   
__   
__

Within the privacy of his room, Roy put a hand to his forehead, his breaths heavy as if exhausted. He leaned on the closed door, slowly sinking down to the floor. "God, I hate being complicated!" he complained to no one in particular. The redhead didn't exactly know what was he doing... '_I was just standing up for someone, that's all... there nothing more to it than that!'_

_But why?_

He didn't have an answer for that. Because he could? '_No...I don't usually even bother because I couldn't. So why'd I make an exception just now?_' 

"Damned if I know," Roy said quietly to himself, clenching a fist. "But...it felt right, at least." 

That much was true. '_Maybe that's what she was looking for...'_ Wait a minute. What gave him the right to judge that? '_But from what I've seen, it's also true..._' 

"Ok, ok. Maybe I don't know her that well. But it can't hurt to try, right?" 

_Are you willing to take that hurt?_ His conscience shot back at him. 

"Yeah, I'll take anything that's dished out. Even if it kills me. Besides, what else do I've got to lose?" 

Well, yeah. Roy's common senses finally quieted down, leaving him in the peace and quiet that settled within the youth's mind. 

'Reminds me of a song...'__

  
__

_She gets high_   
_She gets lost_   
_She gets drowned by the cost_   
_Twice a day, every week, not a lie___

_Oh, Life is waiting for you_   
_So messed up, but we're alive_   
_Oh, Life is waiting for you_   
_So messed up, but we'll survive_   
_All messed up, but we'll survive_   


'_Yeah, life's messed up like this, but we'll survive..._'   
  
  
  
  
  


A\N: Y'know, I'll never know why I keep writing fics that are too brief and too vague. This's written during one of this rare 'song' kicks, so I've been writing all of this while actually listening to the song. Y'know, to keep the actual feel and emotion with the words. At least, that's what I think, but ehh. Enough of this mindless babble. Hit the review button if you feel like it. ^.~ 


End file.
